digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
SlashAngemon
SlashAngemon is a Power Digimon. It commands the and cuts through the vanguard in battle. As it persists in justice, it does not fear death. Along with the blades of its metal wings and hands, its entire body has gained a razor-sharp appearance, and it is surely an Angel Warrior created in order to battle wicked beings. Attacks *'Blade of the True' (Holy Espada, ): Slashes with a cross-shaped energy blast. *'Golden Ripper'This attack retains its original name of "Heaven's Ripper" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. (Heaven's Ripper): Charges at the opponent with staggering momentum, cutting them to pieces with the blades covering its body. Design SlashAngemon is a humanoid angel who has been greatly enhanced by the presence of blades on its limbs and wings. Its general weaponry and background are references to the in Christian mythology, who are warrior angels. Its design was retouched by αρχιμεδεｓ.Pixiv: "Ragnamon, Destromon, Snatchmon" Etymologies ;SlashAngemon (スラッシュエンジェモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English media. *(En:) , referring to its multitude of blades. *Angemon-species ;GuardiAngemon Name used in the American English versions of Digimon World 3 and Digimon World DS. *(En:) Fiction Digimon Fusion Digimon World 3 GuardiAngemon can be obtained by levelling Kotemon to Level 50, ir for the other Rookie Digimon, levelling Kyukimon to Level 99. GuardiAngemon also unlocks for Kotemon: Stingmon at level 10 and Kyubimon at level 20. It is also a White Mega 55/55 card. Digimon World DS GuardiAngemon digivolves from Kyukimon. A GuardiAngemon also appears as a victim of the BT Boss, along with a Seraphimon and a Cherubimon. They must be battled before . Digimon World Dawn and Dusk SL Angemon is #345, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 293 HP, 325 MP, 168 Attack, 120 Defense, 138 Spirit, 129 Speed, and 66 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Move, Numb Ward4, and Critical 4 traits. It dwells in the Chaos Brain. SL Angemon digivolves from MagnaAngemon. In order to digivolve to SL Angemon, your Digimon must be at least level 48, with 8500 Machine experience and 250 attack. SL Angemon can also DNA digivolve from any two of Giromon, Kyukimon, and Piximon, if the base Digimon is at least level 41, with 8000 Machine experience, and 290 attack. SL Angemon can be hatched from the Silver Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution SlashAngemon is #236, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Fire elements and a weakness to the Dark and Thunder elements. It possesses the Health 200%, Assassin's Arm, Stun Barrier, and Healing Wave traits. It dwells on Proxy Island. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for SlashAngemon. SlashAngemon digivolves from Shakkoumon. In order to digivolve into SlashAngemon, your Digimon must be at least level 41 with 150 attack and 140 speed, but only once you have revived SlashAngemon. It can be hatched from the Busters DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red SlashAngemon DigiFuses to Ravemon Burst Mode with Ravemon, Crowmon, Peckmon, and . Digimon Heroes! SlashAngemon digivolves from the more powerful version of Seraphimon. Notes and references